Дуку/Канон
|дата рождения=102 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать» |дата смерти=19 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» |место смерти = «Незримая Длань», над Корусантом«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» |раса= *Человек (сереннианин) *Вампир «Байки из замка Вейдера 2: Граф Дуку, князь тьмы!» |пол=Мужской |рост=1,93 метра |вес=86 килограммов«Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» |цвет волос=Белый«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |цвет глаз=Коричневый, жёлтый, красный |цвет лица=Светлый |принадлежность= * Дом Дуку * Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика * Потерянные Двадцать * Ситхи * Независимое движение за Самоопределение«Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * Конфедерация Независимых Систем |учителя=*Йода * Дарт Сидиус |ученики=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Рэл Эверросс * Гривус * Асажж Вентресс * Саваж Опресс * Квинлан Вос «Тёмный последователь» }} Дуку ( ) — мужчина, человек, лорд ситхов и политический лидер Конфедерации независимых систем. В одно время Дуку был мастером Ордена джедаев, но он оставил джедаев и Галактическую Республику после возросшего разочарования в коррумпированном правительстве. Он пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал учеником Дарта Сидиуса, взяв имя Дарт Тиранус ( ), а также восстановил за собой титул графа планеты Серенно. Со своим учителем, известным галактике, как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин, Дуку создал Альянс сепаратистов и проектировал Войны клонов. Он также был вовлечен в создание солдат-клонов Великой Армии Республики, предоставив каминоанцам чип, содержащий протокол 66. Граф Дуку возглавлял Альянс Сепаратистов во время войны, перетягивая звездные системы Республики на свою сторону с помощью политических манипуляций и военной силы. Он также начал обучать собственного ученика, планируя однажды сменить своего учителя. Сначала он обучал сестру ночи Асажж Вентресс, позже, после приказа учителя избавиться от Вентресс, Дуку взял второго ученика, датомирского забрака из клана братьев ночи, Саважа Опресса. Обучение продлилось недолго, поскольку Опресс был использован Вентресс в качестве инструмента мести своему бывшему учителю. Ближе к концу войны Дуку обучал третьего ученика, павшего джедая Квинлана Воса, с которым он планировал свергнуть своего учителя. Однако и это обучение было недолгим, так как Вос вернулся на светлую сторону с помощью Вентресс. В последние дни войны произошла битва за Корусант. В дуэли на флагманском корабле сепаратистов, Дуку был повержен рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, который обезглавил беспомощного Дуку по приказу Палпатина. Вскоре Скайуокер занял место Дуку и стал новым учеником Палпатина, перейдя на Тёмную сторону и взяв имя Дарт Вейдер. Несмотря на смерть Дуку, план, которому он помогал исполниться во время Войн клонов, исполнился, Орден джедаев был уничтожен, а на месте Республики зародилась Галактическая Империя. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|300px|Дуку и Йода проводят показательный бой для юнлингов. В младенчестве Дуку был обнаружен джедаями и принят в ряды Ордена, став последним падаваном Йоды в эпохе Галактической Республики.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» При этом Дуку отказался от семейного состояния, которое в силу своих размеров гарантировало бы ему место среди самых могущественных и влиятельных личностей.«Таркин» Во время миссии на Кашиик Дуку стал свидетелем столкновения своего учителя с ужасающим гигантским терентатеком. В конечном счете Дуку получил ранг мастера-джедая и обучал таких джедаев, как Квай-Гон Джинн«Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» и Рэл Эверросс. Он также оказал помощь сестре ночи матери Талзин, которая в результате получила прядь его волос. Джинн завершил обучение, был посвящен в рыцари-джедаи и сам достиг ранга мастера. Дуку поддерживал связь со своим бывшим учеником после того, как Джинн взял в ученики Оби-Вана Кеноби. Несмотря на то, что Джинн отзывался о Кеноби высоко, Дуку не пересекался с Оби-Ваном будучи джедаем. В ходе показательной дуэли на световых мечах со своим бывшим учителем, Дуку произвел немалое впечатление на группу юнлингов, среди которых был Джак'зин.«Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» thumb|250px|Встреча Тирануса и Джанго Фетта Еще до смерти своего бывшего падавана на Набу Дуку разочаровался в Ордене джедаев, Республике и коррумпированном Сенате. Он вступил в союз с лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, который обратился к Дуку за помощью. Искушенный мощью Тёмной стороны, Дуку стал учеником Сидиуса и взял себе ситхское имя Дарт Тиранус. Дуку организовал смерть мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, сделав заказ Лому Пайку из Синдиката пайков сбить его корабль. Дуку получил тело Сайфо-Диаса, однако он не знал, что пайки взяли в плен выжившего помощника канцлера, Сильмана. После этого Дуку удалил из архивов Храма джедаев данные на планету Камино и покинул Орден джедаев, став одним из Потерянных Двадцати. Он восстановил за собой право на богатство своего рода и титул графа Серенно. На одной из лун Богдена Дуку нанял охотника за головами Джанго Фетта в качестве шаблона для армии клонов, которую заказал у каминоанцев Сайфо-Диаса. Дуку заплатил Фетту, помимо всего заказав для него клона без изменений. Дуку и Сидиус перебрали на себя финансирование проекта и снабдили каминоанцев био-чипом, который был имплантирован каждому солдату-клону. Чип был необходим для активации протокола, делавшего клонов лояльными Сидиусу. В это же время Дуку взял под крыло бывшую джедаем датомирку Асажж Вентресс, начав тренировать ее в качестве личной убийцы и своей ученицы-ситха. Также Дуку был лидером Независимого движения за Самоопределение и прочел серию лекций в Ринском университете, что вдохновило обучавшуюся там Энсибеллу Делу создать свою работу. После Дуку начал сплачивать вокруг себя системы и корпорации, чтобы объединить их в Конфедерацию независимых систем. Дуку также пообещал наместнику Торговой федерации Нуту Ганрею, что он организует убийство сенатора Падме Амидалы, если Ганрей подпишет с Дуку договор. Несмотря на провал заговора, к Дуку присоединилась Торговая федерация, а также Банковский клан, Техносоюз, Коммерческая гильдия и Корпоративный альянс, подписавшие договор на планете Джеонозис. Дуку пообещал своим новым союзникам, что джедаи и Республика будут не в состоянии противостоять их объединенным силам. Войны клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Предпринятые сепаратистами попытки убить сенатора Амидалу побудили джедаев провести собственное расследование, и рыцарю-джедаю Оби-Вану Кеноби было поручено разобраться в произошедшим. Изучив улики, джедай обнаружил ответственного за покушения и отследил Джанго Фетта до Джеонозиса. Там он узнал о планах сепаратистов нанести внезапный удар по Республике с задействованием новой армии дроидов. Связавшись с Корусантом, Кеноби сообщил об этом Совету джедаев, канцлеру Палпатину и группе сенаторов, однако подоспевшие дроиды-разрушители застали джедая врасплох и заключили под стражу. Узнав об этом, Дуку пришёл в его камеру и поговорил с Оби-Ваном, выразив своё возмущение по поводу несправедливости его ареста, пытаясь тем самым добиться доверия рыцаря-джедая. Граф поинтересовался у Кеноби причиной его визита на Джеонозис, и джедай рассказал Дуку о своей погоне за Джанго Феттом. Когда Кеноби спросил, не знаком ли граф с Феттом, Дуку заявил о невозможности пребывания наёмников на Джеонозисе из-за недоверия к ним местного населения. Сменив тему, граф посетовал на несвоевременную гибель своего бывшего ученика, Квай-Гона Джинна, помощь которого пригодилась бы Конфедерации. Оби-Ван ответил, что его учитель никогда бы не присоединился к сепаратистскому движению, однако Дуку возразил, что Квай-Гон не стал бы мириться с коррупцией в Сенате, если бы знал столько же, как и его наставник. После этого граф поведал рыцарю-джедаю о том, что Республика находится под контролем тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, и предложил Оби-Вану объединиться, чтобы устранить угрозу, но Кеноби отказался. Суд приговорил Кеноби, а также прибывших следом Скайуокера и Амидалу к смерти на арене Петранаки. Пока Дуку, Джанго и Боба Фетты, а также остальные лидеры сепаратистов наблюдали за казнью, мастер-джедай Мейс Винду и его ударная группа прибыли на арену с целью спасти джедаев и сенатора. Несмотря на внезапное появление, джедаи оказались в меньшинстве и, понеся огромные потери, были отброшены на арену и окружены Феттом и боевыми супердроидами. Наблюдавший за кровопролитным сражением Дуку остановил дроидов и предложил уцелевшим спасти свои жизни, сдавшись Конфедерации, однако Винду отказался от предложения графа. Извиняющимся тоном Дуку приказал супердроидам казнить джедаев, но именно в этот момент подоспела армия клонов с Камино во главе с Йодой и эвакуировала выживших с арены. Дуку наблюдал за ходом развернувшегося сражения из командного центра, уверяя своих союзников, что его учитель не оставит Республику безнаказанной. Пока армия клонов вела бои против армии дроидов, лидеры сепаратистов планировали своё отступление. Перед тем, как покинуть штаб, Дуку забрал чертежи абсолютного оружия у эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего, чтобы доставить их своему учителю на Корусант, где чертежи будут в большей безопасности. На своём личном гравицикле в сопровождении двух джеонозийских истребителей Дуку отправился к ангару, но по пути был замечен канонеркой, на которой находились Кеноби и Скайуокер. Пока граф готовился к отлёту, джедаи нагнали его в ангаре. Сначала Дуку поразил Скайуокера разрядом молний, а затем, в ходе непродолжительного поединка, ранил Кеноби, нанеся ему удары в предплечье и бедро. Когда граф занёс меч, чтобы нанести рыцарю-джедаю смертельный удар, ему помещал вернувшийся в бой Скайуокер. Падаван храбро сражался с лордом ситхов, однако вскоре потерял правую руку. Тем временем в ангар прибыл мастер Йода, и Дуку, всё ещё уступавший в бою своему бывшему учителю, оказался в невыгодном положении. Обрушив колонну на беззащитных Кеноби и Скайуокера, тем самым переключив внимание старого мастера на их спасение, Дуку сумел сбежать на своём солнечном паруснике до того, как прибыло подкрепление Республики. Добравшись до Корусанта, Дуку встретился в заводском районе со своим учителем, крайне довольным результатом. Он сообщил Дарту Сидиусу о начале запланированной ими Войны клонов. Позже Дуку и Сидиус завербовали киборга-калиша Гривуса, сделав его генералом и главнокомандующим армии сепаратистов. Дуку обучил Гривуса владению световыми мечами и искусству боя на них, предоставив генералу оружие павших в бою джедаев. Также граф отдал приказ армии дроидов взять под усиленный контроль основные гиперпространственные маршруты, ведущие на Джеонозис, таким образом отрезав Республику от их основных сил.«Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (фильм) Сделка с хаттами На исходе первого года войны Конфедерация вела бои против Республики за планету Кристофсис. Командование армией дроидов было предоставлено генералу Уорму Лоатсому, космическое превосходство обеспечивал адмирал Тренч, также в боевых действиях принимала участие Асажж Вентресс, однако, сразившись на световых мечах с возглавлявшими силы Республики Кеноби и Скайуокером, ученица Дуку покинула планету ради нового задания. Граф Дуку заключил сделку с Зиро, дядей криминального авторитета Джаббы Хатта: он похитит своего племянника, сына Джаббы Ротту, в случившемся Дуку обвинит джедаев, а в последствии Зиро получит лидерство в клане хаттов и поддержит сепаратистов в войне. Чтобы помочь Зиро осуществить похищение, Дуку отправил Вентресс на Татуин, снабдив её штурмовым кораблём «Трезубец». После успешной операции Вентресс доставила юного хатта в заброшенный монастырь на планете Тет, поставив на его защиту два батальона боевых дроидов. Закончив задание, Асажж связалась со своим учителем. К разговору подключился Дарт Сидиус, заверив Дуку и Вентресс, что джедаям отныне придётся сражаться не только с сепаратистами, но и с хаттами. Прибыв ко двору Джаббы вслед за Кеноби, Дуку получил аудиенцию у криминального лорда и заверил его, что за похищением его сына стоят джедаи. В подтверждение своих слов он предоставил запись с «доказательствами», сделанную дроидом Вентресс 4-A7, на которой Скайуокер и его падаван занимались транспортировкой Ротты из монастыря. Убедив Джаббу в злых намерениях джедаев, Дуку предложил свою помощь в спасении малыша, попросив взамен о присоединении хаттов к Конфедерации в их конфронтации с Республикой. Вслед за этим Дуку получил сообщение от Вентресс о том, что Скайуокер сумел вывезти сына Джаббы с Тета и направляется на Татуин. Ситуация осложнилась, и Дуку приказал Вентресс солгать Джаббе, сообщив ему о смерти Ротты от руки Скайуокера. Поверив Дуку, Джабба позволил графу и его боевым дроидам покончить со Скайуокером лично. После того, как магнастражи сбили корабль Скайуокера над Татуином, Дуку отправился в Дюнное море перехватить рыцаря-джедая. Связавшись с Зиро, он сообщил ему, что Джабба поверил в его историю и ещё раз заверил старого хатта, что он будет лидером своего клана. Узнав об осведомлённости Амидалы о своей сделке с Зиро, Дуку приказал хатту захватить сенатора и устранить её. Встретившись со Скайуокером, Дуку вступил с ним в бой на световых мечах, стремясь убить Ротту. Вскоре лорд ситхов убедился, что малыш-хатт был оставлен Скайуокером его ученице, однако, предвидя подобную хитрость, граф оставил недалеко от дворца своих магнастражей, показав джедаю их сражение с его ученицей по голографической связи. Сбив Скайуокера с ног, Дуку сообщил ему, что дроиды убьют малыша и доставят его ученицу Джаббе, который непременно казнит её за убийство сына. Скайуокер угнал гравицикл Дуку и помчался на выручку своему падавану. Несмотря на предсказания графа, Асока доставила Ротту в целости к отцу, а сенатор Амидала, арестовавшая Зиро, заставила его признаться Джаббе в сговоре с сепаратистами. Это разрушило планы Дуку, и он покинул Татуин. Связавшись с Сидиусом, он сообщил ему о своём провале, в результате которого вести войну станет сложнее. Сидиус ответил, что, хоть джедаи и добились успехав, это не означает их победу в войне. Переговоры с тойдарианцами Проводя начальный этап оккупации Рилота сепаратистами, Дуку был проинформирован TX-20 о том, что джедаи отправили сенатора Бейла Органу с Альдераана на Тойдарию, чтобы обеспечить линии снабжения для гарнизона Республики и народа тви'леков. Дуку связался с сенатором Лоттом Додом из Торговой федерации и отдал неймодианцу распоряжение помешать Органе осуществить эти планы. Когда Дуку узнал, что король Катуунко раздумывает над присоединением к Республике и собирается обсудить это с мастером Йодой на нейтральной луне Ругосе, он отправил Асажж Вентресс убедить короля выбрать сторону сепаратистов. По прибытию Вентресс заключила соглашение с Катуунко и Йодой – если мастеру-джедаю и трём уцелевшим солдатам-клонам удастся одержать верх над её батальоном дроидов, тойдарианцы примут сторону Республики, а в случае поражения Йоды – войдут в состав Конфедерации. Дуку одобрил соглашение, полагая, что Йода совершил ошибку, отдалившись настолько от Корусанта. Тем не менее Йода и клоны смогли уничтожить силы Вентресс. Когда Катуунко предпочёл Республику сепаратистам, Дуку сперва предложил королю пересмотреть своё решение ещё раз, однако, снова услышав отказ, приказал Асажж убить Катуунко. Йода предотвратил покушение, и Дуку оставалось лишь наблюдать за бегством своей ученицы и высказать сожаление о том, что он присутствовал на Ругосе лично. «Зловещий» Позже Дуку находился на борту тяжёлого крейсера генерала Гривуса «Зловещий», базировавшегося в системе Абрегадо. Когда флот республиканских крейсеров вошёл в систему, Дуку приказал Гривусу заглушить их связь, после чего использовать против флота секретное оружие «Зловещего», ионную пушку. В результате флот Республики был обесточен и разрушен, и Дуку отправил поисковые команды охотников, чтобы добить выживших, однако группа уцелевших клонов во главе с Пло Куном уничтожила одну из капсул охотников. Пока Дуку и Гривус на «Зловещем» пытались отыскать проблемных выживших, в систему прибыл Скайуокер и нашёл мастера-джедая быстрее противника. Получив сигнал о наличии новых форм жизни поблизости, сепаратисты попытались уничтожить корабль, но безрезультатно. Так как о секретном оружии Конфедерации стало известно Республике, и Дуку связался с Дартом Сидиусом. После того, как Гривус напал на медицинский конвой в системе Ринделлия, Дуку дал киборгу следующую цель: республиканский медицинский центр во Внешнем Кольце. По пути к цели Дуку сообщил Гривусу, что Республика отправила ударную группу во главе со Скайуокером атаковать «Зловещий», и предупредил генерала, что не стоит недооценивать рыцаря-джедая. Однако в результате атаки гипердвигатель «Зловещего» был выведен из строя, и Дуку подстроил ловушку для сенатора Амидалы, заманив её на «Зловещий» перспективой мирных переговоров с Банковским кланом. Дуку вновь связался с Гривусом, ожидая прибытия «Зловещего» и самого генерала, однако Гривус прервал сеанс связи, разгневанный потерей «Зловещего» и победой джедаев. Спасение Ганрея Когда наместник Нут Ганрей был взят в плен, Дуку связался с Дартом Сидиусом и поделился с учителем своим беспокойством – на допросе джедаев неймодианец мог сболтнуть лишнего. По этой причине Дуку уже привёл в действия свой план: отправить за Ганреем Асажж Вентресс, чтобы либо спасти наместника, либо заставить его замолкнуть навсегда. Однако Сидиус выразил своё сомнение в компетентности Вентресс из-за её предыдущих провалов. Дуку заверил Сидиуса, что его ученица выполнит порученное ей задание. После беседы с учителем Дуку связался с Вентресс и напомнил ей о недопустимости провала и необходимости доказать, что она достойна называться его ученицей. Также Дуку подкупил капитана сенатского коммандос Аргуса, чтобы он помог Вентресс освободить Ганрея. Асажж полностью оправдала ожидания ситхов, вызволив Ганрея и прикончив Аргуса, планировавшего преуменьшить её роль в спасательной операции. Испытание Гривуса Несмотря на успешный побег Ганрея, Дуку, разочарованный недавней потерей «Зловещего» и продолжительной патовой ситуацией на фронте, устроил проверку для генерала Гривуса, заманив мастера-джедая Кита Фисто, его бывшего падавана Надара Вебба и их солдат-клонов в крепость Гривуса в системе Вассек. Также он деактивировал магнастражей, охранявших логово киборга. Когда джедаи вместо Ганрея обнаружили его голографическую запись, Дуку связался с мастером Фисто, пообещав ему «альтернативный приз», а после сообщил Гривусу о своём недовольстве ходом войны и передал требования Дарта Сидиуса – увеличить количество убитых генералом джедаев. Вернувшись в свой замок, Гривус вступил в бой с джедаями, после чего натравил на них своего питомца-роггварта Гора. В последовавшей беседе между Дуку и Гривусом граф подтвердил, что организовал генералу испытание. Гривус прервал связь с Дуку, чтобы покончить с джедаями. Позже Дуку вновь связался с Гривусом, интересуясь результатами, и Гривус заявил о своей победе – Вебб и клоны были убиты, а Фисто спасся бегством. Однако Дуку усомнился в полноценности такой победы, сообщив киборгу, что его навыки всё ещё нужно совершенствовать. Пленение Дуку В какой-то момент силы Дуку взяли в плен Скайуокера и доставили его на командный корабль лидера сепаратистов. Вскоре Кеноби пробрался на борт и освободил Скайуокера, после чего джедаи поспешили на мостик, чтобы сразиться с Дуку. Оценив невыгодное положение ввиду новоприбывших республиканских кораблей, граф предпочёл избежать противостояния и покинуть корабль на своём солнечном паруснике. Однако джедаи бросились в погоню за лордом ситхов, и Скайуокеру удалось подбить транспорт Дуку, вынудив графа совершить аварийную посадку на планете Ванкор и укрыться в одной из пещер. Дождавшись джедаев, Дуку вызвал обвал свода пещеры и подобрал световой меч, потерянный Скайуокером, после чего покинул пещеру, запечатав за собой вход. Вернувшись к своему паруснику, Дуку застал там шайку викуэйских пиратов. Побеседовав с их капитаном Хондо Онакой, граф договорился о своей перевозке на более гостеприимный Флоррум, посулив пиратам вознаграждение, тайно планируя убить пиратов по прибытии на Флоррум. Однако планам Дуку было не суждено сбыться – обезьяноящер Пильф Мукмук украл его световой меч. Дуку предупредил пиратов, что они имеют дело не с каким-то джедаем, а с лордом ситхов. Однако ситуация сложилась не в его пользу – противник превосходил его числом, а без светового меча Дуку стал бы лёгкой мишенью. Вскоре Онака договорился с Республикой о выкупе за лидера сепаратистов, однако перед отправкой вознаграждения в спайсовом эквиваленте канцлер Палпатин предпочёл послать на Флоррум Кеноби и Скайуокера и узнать, действительно ли пираты захватили Дуку. Пленённый лорд ситхов предупредил джедаев, что пираты коварны и попытаются обмануть их, однако Кеноби и Скайуокер проигнорировали совет графа. Предсказание Дуку подтвердилось, и, несмотря на предосторожности, Кеноби и Скайуокер оказались в плену у пиратов в одной камере с лордом ситхов. Дуку был вынужден объединиться и работать сообща с джедаями, чтобы сбежать до прибытия Республики. Трио предприняла две попытки побега, но обе обернулись неудачей. Онака, решив, что инициаторами обеих попыток были Кеноби и Скайуокер, отделил джедаев от Дуку. Тем временем прибывший на планету республиканский представитель Бинкс и его эскорт отключили энергию на базе пиратов, чем граф воспользовался, чтобы сбежать – при помощи Силы Дуку вынудил Турка Фалсо застрелить своего товарища из собственного бластера, после чего задушил пирата. Украв один из кораблей пиратов, он покинул планету. Испытание дефолиатора Дуку наблюдал за испытанием нового оружия генерала Лока Дурда, танка эксплуатации дефолиатора на Маридуне. После успешного испытания оружия, не оказавшего никаких отрицательных результатов на боевых дроидов, Дуку приказал Дурду испытать оружие на живых целях. Дурд предложил в качестве оптимальной цели колонистов-лурменов. Оккупация Рилота During the initial start of the Republic's return to Ryloth, Dooku assured Tambor that the Republic forces were spread thin in its sector and that it would be suicide for the Republic. After the Republic landed and were moving on the capital of Lessu, Dooku was informed by TA-175 of Tambor's pitiful job in protecting the Separatist's investment on Ryloth. Though Tambor claimed that the tactical droid was exaggerating, Dooku warned him that he was no match for Windu. Dooku then ordered Tambor to evacuate with what valuables he had and to destroy what was left. Dooku told Tambor that the charred ruins of Ryloth would demonstrate to the galaxy the cost of a Republic "victory". Dooku then contacted Tambor again, shocked that he had not left yet. Dooku then ordered him out before Windu and the Republic arrive. He then gave TA-175 orders to bomb the capital after they leave. After the Republic arrived and captured Tambor, Dooku ordered TA-175 to bomb the capital. Дуку предложил свою помощь панторанскому председателю Папаноиде, когда его дочери были похищены. Сделка с Дозором смерти Для завоевания больших систем граф Дуку помогал Дозору смерти во главе с Пре Визслой завоевать Мандалор. Доставлял им войска и пытался подставить и убить Герцогиню Сатин. Но из-за вмешательства сената Республики и Джедаев этого не получилось и Мандалор остался нейтральным. Продолжение войны Республика могла заключить мир с Сепаратистами в Галактическом Сенате. Банковский клан, Торговая Федерация и Техносоюз как и часть Сепаратистов не хотели этого. Граф Дуку приказал генералу Гривусу сделать отряд дроидов для саботажа, взрыва энергостанции. Это удалось и посчитав это за военные действия Сенат отказался заключать мир и прекращать войну. «Устранение» Вентресс Во время одной из битв Асажж Вентресс и флота Сепаратистов против флота Республики и Энакина Скайуокера с Оби Ваном Кеноби, Дарт Сидиус связался с графом Дуку и приказал убить Вентресс, но попытка не удалась и Вентресс улетела на Датомир к Сёстрам ночи. Там они планировали план мести Дуку. Сначала с помощью тёмной магии две сестры ночи и Асажж Вентресс проникли на Серенно, чтобы убить графа Дуку. Но попытка терпит крах, но к счастью сёстры ночи и Вентресс атаковали графа мечами джедаи и граф подумал что покушение сделали они. Сделка с Сёстрами ночи Сёстры ночи добились своего, граф Дуку хочет заключить с ними союз дабы взять нового ученика. Во время переговоров графа Дуку и Матери Талзин, они решили дать Дуку Забрака с их планеты. Асажж Вентресс отобрала несколько воинов и проведя испытание привела Матери Талзин. Этим забраком оказался Саваж Опресс. С помощью тёмной магии Талзин сделала Саважа огромной силы, но при этом чтобы он подчинялся Сёстрам ночи. Граф Дуку забрал Саважа к себе на Серенно дабы обучить Тёмной стороне силы. Обучение брата Дарта Мола Битва за Мон-Кала Сделки на Набу thumb|Дуку в окружении своих «Магнастражей» на Набу. Сделка с работорговцами План похищения Уничтожение Сестёр ночи Восстание на Ондероне Возмездие на Флорруме Раскрытие протокола 66 Вербовка Кловиса Тайна личности Тирануса Кризис кристалла на Утапау Тёмный последователь Поиски Дарта Мола Смерть Появления * «Star Wars: Force Arena» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Катализатор» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмный последователь» * «Dark Disciple (audiobook)» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Повелители ситхов» * «Таркин» * «Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor» * «Новый рассвет» * «Лея, принцесса Альдераана» * «Траун: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy» * «Star Wars: I Am a Jedi» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Darth Vader: Sith Lord» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles» * «Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles» * «Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force» * «Star Wars Complete Visual Dictionary, Updated Edition» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #11 * * ; image #15 * ; image #9 * * ; images #14-19 * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем